


End of Days

by gardenofmaris



Category: The Black Tapes Podcast
Genre: F/M, Frottage, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Post-Season/Series Finale, Riding
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-05
Updated: 2017-12-05
Packaged: 2019-02-10 20:41:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,907
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12919848
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gardenofmaris/pseuds/gardenofmaris
Summary: Alex Reagan loved Richard Strand.And she would follow him to the ends of the earth and the end of days.





	End of Days

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ObscureReference](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ObscureReference/gifts).



> So after not listening to the series finale for almost a month because I didn't want it to be over, I finally listened to it today.  
> I have a lot of feelings, both negative and positive, but I still felt compelled to write this.

Richard Strand's voice did things to Alex. Even when it was tinged with arrogance and condescension, the deep timbre of it, that touch of a growl that always seemed like it wanted to burst forward, it all made Alex want to shiver in pleasure every time she heard it.

She had always believed that there was no way that his voice could ever get sexier, but oh lord she was wrong. When she suggested running away, when she suggested to him that they fade away into the masses together, she had shivered when he turned to face her more completely, eyes dark. Those eyes did things to her, piercing into her very soul and making her quake in anticipation.

And when his mouth opened and those perfect lips that she'd dreamed of kissing formed her name, she melted. He'd said her name before, but never with that tone, his voice caressing the syllables, breathy and reverent, making her feel like a goddess with her loyal follower.

Those eyes had followed her as he'd cooked, darting up to stare at her where she was sitting on a bar stool in front of his island. She'd smiled lazily at him, motioning for him to pay attention to the cooking. He would comply, his eyes holding a promise for later.

The tension only grew between them as they ate, their eyes meeting as they took sips of their wine. They didn't want to drink too much, intent on being sober for what was going to come not only on the next day, but during that night itself.

They sat close to each other as they ate, Alex hooking her ankle around Strand's. He looked over at her, smiling in that wry, intelligent way that had captured her so long ago, and pulling her closer using their linked legs, placing a warm hand on her knee as he continued eating.

She blushed, taking another bite of Strand's masterpiece. The heat from his hand filled her whole body, radiating out from where it rested on her knee, and she itched to feel how warm he was everywhere else.

It was rare that Alex did this, and she felt a hint of nervousness from what she was sure was going to come, but more than anything she was excited. Her body hummed as her brain kept giving her flashes of images, imagining what Strand looked like when he was out of control, wild and heady.

She was so caught up in her fantasies that she startled when Strand gently jolted her leg with his.

“Having some fun with your thoughts, there, Alex? Strand asked, spreading out his fingers and slowly squeezing her knee.

Alex blushed, looking down and swinging their legs together. “Maybe a little,” she conceded.

Strand made a humming and laughing noise, and it made her shiver. “I think that maybe I could be better than those fantasies, don't you think?”

Alex looked at him, biting her lip coyly. “I don't know. That depends. I've had some pretty good fantasies.”

“Really now?” His voice held that growl, more prominent than usual, and she licked her lips in response, leaning in towards him.

“Yes, really,” she breathed. “Do you want me to tell you about them?”

“Of course I do, _Alex_ ,”

She pushed her empty plate away, extracting her ankle from Strand's and standing up. She moved his chair, caging his larger stronger thighs with her leaner ones as she straddled him. She leaned in, biting his ear and enjoying the way his entire body shuddered underneath her.

“Sometimes, I fantasize about doing exactly this., coming and sitting in your lap. I imagine that you can't keep your hands off of me, that you grab my ass and pull me closer and kiss me until I'm dizzy.”

Richard did just that, and god, the feeling of his hands squeezing her ass made her want to ascend to heaven. She tolled her hips above his, and one of his hands came up to grab at her hair as he pulled her in for a passionate kiss.

Richard Strand kissed like he argued. Alex had once been told that Strand put more passion into a field that could have used more clinical logic, but if there was one thing that Alex loved about Strand, it was his passion. Especially when he used it to kiss the living daylights out of her.

As he kissed his way down her neck, towards her collarbone, she tilted her head back, hands skimming up his neck and into his hair.

“Take me to bed,” she whispered.

She shrieked in surprise as he stood up in one fluid movement, carrying her with him. Immediately, she burst into laughter, holding onto Strand desperately as she tried not to fall out of his arms.

He held tightly onto her, but she could feel his chest vibrate with chuckles underneath her. “Oh, Alex,” he murmured, moving to kiss her softly.

“Richard,” she mumbled into his mouth, moving her hips to make herself a little more comfortable.

She giggled again as he started walking, still holding on and trying not to get dropped. Before she knew it, they were at the bed and she was getting gently lowered onto it. Richard loomed over her, eyes blown wide, hungry, lustful.

She shifted as he leaned down again to kiss her, opening up to him willingly and moaning softly into his mouth.

He kissed her until her lips felt swollen and everything above her collarbones tingled with the residual feelings of pressure where he'd kissed her. Then, and only then, did his hands wander up under her shirt, and he pulled away so he could look her in the eyes.

“Is this okay, Alex?”

“So okay, Richard.”

He leaned down, kissing at her neck as he caressed her sides. “Do you have fantasies about this?”

She nodded.

Leaning down, his breath washed hot over her ear, making her shiver and arch up into his touch. “Tell me.”

She moaned, moving her own hands to his shirt, removing the tie she'd already loosened and starting in on unbuttoning his shirt. “Sometimes, I think about you right here, over me, touching me. I dream that you pull my shirt off, that you kiss and lick every part of my skin that you see. That you bite me until I'm covered in your marks and that you suck on my tits until my nipples are so swollen and sensitive that wearing any kind of top stings.”

She could tell that she'd gotten to him when he growled, biting down on a tendon in her neck and making her cry out. It felt natural to buck up into him, wrapping her legs around his waist and grinding her hips into his.

She couldn't feel much, the sensations muted through their combined layers, but what she could feel just made her wetter, made her want more more _more_.

“Fuck, Richard,” she gasped.

“Shhhh.” He shushed her quietly, using his hips to shove hers down, although it seemed he couldn't help but to meet the rolling of her hips with his.

His hands smoothly pushed her shirt up, and he pulled away long enough to pull it up and off. Alex, meanwhile, finished pulling Richard's now unbuttoned shirt out of his pants. He shrugged it off, and Alex couldn't help but run her hands over the lean skin there, mouth watering as she thought about kissing and biting his chest.

She sucked in a quick breath when she felt the sudden loosening of her bra, meaning that Richard had unhooked it while she was busy drooling at his chest. Lifting her arms to let him take her bra off was easy, and she bit her lip when it came off, curious as to how Strand would react.

If he had looked hungry before, he looked absolutely ravenous now, and she felt buoyed by it, raising her arms and playing with his hair. “How long have you been without this?” she asked softly.

He gulped and looked up to meet her eyes. “Not since Coralee.”

She felt a burst of affection unfold in her chest and she reached up, tucking a small piece of hair behind his ear and cupping his cheek before pulling him into a loving kiss. The desperation in his kiss was evident, and she matched it, letting him pour all of his emotions into her.

He broke away from her mouth, kissing his way down her chest. She gasped loudly as he bit a mark into her collarbone, warm wet tongue soothing the area right after. When he looked up at her, she had to let her head fall back because the amount of emotions in his eyes overwhelmed her and made her feel like she was coming apart at the seams.

“I love you,” she gasped, and Richard stopped immediately, moving up and cupping her face. He looked broken in that moment, torn with emotions, and she nodded at the question in his eyes.

“Yes. I really do love you, Strand.” She cupped his cheek, rubbing her thumb over his bottom lip. “I love you. I love you. _I love you_.”

He made a broken sound and surged down to kiss her deeply. “I love you too.”

That voice that Alex had always loved was broken, wrung raw with feelings, and she loved it, and him, all the more for it.

She cupped his face, kissing all over it and rolling them over so that she was over him. She pressed her hands onto his chest, leaning up so that she could look at him better. Unable to keep still, she kept one hand running through his hair, licking her lips and clearing her throat lightly.

“I think,” she whispered, tracing his earlobe with her hand before cupping the back of his neck and leaning her face in close to his, “that I want to speed things up a bit. I want you to fuck me, Richard Strand. I want to feel you until I forget my own name, and then I want you to make love to me. I know that we have to get up early for our flight, but I would rather be tired and blissed out.”

“Alex,” he begged.

She felt sublime. Making such a powerful man beg for her, voice broken. She felt unstoppable. She was a force of nature, and Richard was the tree bending to her will.

“Richard,” she breathed, leaning down to kiss him again and again as she unbuttoned her pants, shimmying them off of her hips.

She could feel him doing the same underneath her, and soon they were both bare, physically and emotionally.

The heat of his cock as he entered her made her shiver, and she whimpered into his neck. His warm hands roved all over her body, and she sank onto him in absolute pleasure. Every time he called her name, every time he begged for more, she gave it to him, and she asked for the same in return. The room was filled with the slick sounds of skin slapping skin, wet and filthy as their moans accompanied the sounds in an age old harmony.

She didn't know what was going to happen. She didn't know which plane Richard would pick.

But Alex Reagan loved Richard Strand.

And she would follow him to the ends of the earth and the end of days.


End file.
